


Titan Clock

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Crossover, Explosives, Ficlet, Gen, Mikkary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: The Seventh Doctor and Ace face off against a Titan Clock





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Icka for encouragement & sanity-checking. 
> 
> Originally posted on fan flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/440654.html) for the challenge 'Dirty', 20 Oct 2015.

* * *

"Time, why is there never time?"

In a world with gargantuan, arcane, Titan Clocks, one would think the opposite, but oh, one would be wrong. Neither time nor direction were ordinary here, as the Tardis had tried to tell him. And he, of course, had not listened. The elaborate compass spun, and behind it the little cogs and gears and wheels clicked and whirred. None of the hands on the tiny, grimy clock-faces moved. Overhead, the great and intricate machinery was loomingly silent, dust and shadows hovering, revealing a glint of untarnished metal here, a tiny bone escapement there. The old air smelt of screams. That was just wrong. General wrongness was par for the course. But this was a specific wrongness. Specific to this world, these Clocks. These despairing places. A single 'snick!' sounded, sharpness muffled by the corresponding "Oi!" from the same direction, and both were swallowed by the weight of darkness.

Oh, of course. The Titan Clocks ate time, and in doing so, accreted a kind of gravity that drew things to them, unwilling.

Something would need to be done about that.

"Ace? I think we will need some of that nitro-whatever-number-you-are-up-to that you aren't carrying."

"Coming right up, Professor!"


End file.
